The Konoha Orphans
by RemNisK
Summary: What if nothing had happened the night Naruto was born? What if he grew up with loving parents and not alone in the streets where torture constantly haunted him? How would he deal with the pain to come? This story takes place in the Second Shinobi World War. Jiraiya brings the three orphans he believes that will be the savior of this world to Konoha after exploring in Land of Rain.


**Author's Note: First fanfic so please excuse me of my many flaws that are to come. Obviously I'm making this off of my most favorite pairing, Naru X Konan but it may take awhile as I hope to make this story atleast 200k+ words! So there will be a lot of reading and ALOT of waiting. Big dream for a beginner eh? Haha well I promise to do this! Please be patient as it will all be worth it! I'll try to upload weekly as the only things that should stall them are:  
A) School (may stall stories about a week)** **B) Family events (may cost a day or weekend)** **C) Vacations (Usually only holidays)** **Many MANY things are different from my story to the canon, such as that the Ame orphans are much younger. So just assume that the Ame orphans and their ancestors lived longer and had children later in their lives. As for Naruto its the same case. Lemons in here but not until much MUCH later. BTW, Naruto and the 3 Ames are 12.** **Please leave reviews and all that good stuff! Its very crucial for a beginner!**

KEY:

"Speaking" = Person Speaking

_'Thought + Italics_' = Thought

**BOLD **= Kyuubi Talking

Underline = Jutsu

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~ = Time Skip/Setting Switch

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

**The Konoha Orphans**

**Chapter One**: The Orphans Meet The Savior

4 Years Ago

There he sat, the legendary Sannin who was pondering in defeat. He'd been trying to come up with anything that would lead him to writing his story. In his prophecy seen by his toad sage, he was to explore the world writing novels and search for the one that would bring a great change to the world. That person would either achieve peace among the great five nations, or bring the world to its knees, and here he was fulfilling part of his prophecy. The silence of rain descending upon him from the clouds overwhelmed him, bringing peace and ease. The little hut he sat in was placed in the middle of an immense and broad plain. It was quite a good place to relax and good hideout as well. Rarely any disturbances were heard and they currently lived in the time of war. Suddenly, a little girl about the age of eight with blue hair rushed violently through the door, impeding the man's thoughts.

"Jiraiya-sama! Nagato and Yahiko are in trouble!". The fabled Sannin gave a serious look to the girl. "Lead the way Konan!". They dashed out of the house and he followed the little girl to where ever his students were. As the two came upon a turn in the path that led from the main road to the hut, two little boys about the age of eight a few feet apart sat there breathless and completely shocked. One on their knees and the other slightly sitting up from the ground facing the sky. A few feet in front of them a ninja with an Iwagakure hitai-ate lay dead. His eyes were paled and blood dripped from his open mouth as he held a kunai loosely in his stiff hands.

"Are you alright, Yahiko, Nagato?". The man said as he walked over to Yahiko and kneeled down to comfort him. He slowly brought his attention to the redhead boy still on his knees panting. Jiraiya couldn't believe what he was seeing. The redhead boy had showed his eyes for the first time. They were usually covered by his long hair, but now he sat with his hair diverted apart just enough to the purple eyes with black ripples encircling each other starting from his pupil. Nagato was panting heavily and was still frozen in place as he too was shocked at what just happened. The white haired man blinked several times, as what he saw he thought was a hallucination. _'Those eyes... those are the... Rinnegan...'_ He talked to himself in awe. '_They say the only the Riku_dō _Sennin possessed those eyes... could he be the next Sage of the Six Paths in our era?'_. He shot another look at the dead body that lay in front of them. _'Well, if he did that to a ninja with just his visual prowess, it is undoubtedly the legendary Dojutsu. To think I'd find the savior of the world this soon... quite an amazing feat I'd say"_. He glanced back at the orange haired boy who was slowly getting up with the help of the girl. _'But he doesn't possess the spirit like this one. I'm not sure of the situation... The boy with immense determination, or the boy with the eyes that can change the world'_.

There was an eerie silence as they group sat there. The trauma was setting in slightly, but quickly faded away as the comforting Sannin spoke. "Alright, it is not safe here. We will go back to my home town in the Land of Fire and train in Konoha. It is much safer there". The group nodded and slowly followed the their sensei back to their hut.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Later that night...

It was raining still as the Jiraiya had been disturbed of his sleep. It was late night perhaps two o'clock. To his left, Yahiko and Konan were sleeping soundly in their sleeping bags. He looked to his left and noticed that Nagato however was missing from his. He glanced around the room and saw the door to the living room opened. He got up and proceeded to the living room. The front door was open as well and in the middle of it, he could see Nagato sitting on the stairs. He approached the boy slowly and may have spooked him a bit, but the boy realized it was his sensei so he shifted back into ease.

"What's wrong Nagato?" The Jiraiya asked affectionately. Nagato hesitated to answer. But he pushed the lump in his throat back down. "I... I don't know what if I did earlier was right". He whined. "I killed him, I didn't mean to, but he was going to kill Yahiko... Do you think what I did was right sensei?". Jiraiya sat there dumbfounded. "Nagato... I don't know whether what you did was right or wrong... But you saved Yahiko, someone you love and care for so much. I'm sure what you did was the right thing to do." he finished with a smile.

Nagato seemed more at ease after hearing those words. _'Thats right... I saved Yahiko... If he would have died, I don't know what I would have done'_. Something then clicked in his mind. He could trust Konoha-nin. Despite that fact that his parents were killed by him, this Konoha-nin that was now a father figure to him, has showed no gestures of cruelty like those other Leaf-nin. _'I swear, I'm never going to let anything bad happen to my friends again!'_. The boy smiled as his declaration, then it grew bigger as he asked in an upbeat tone, "Jiraiya-sama, how far is Konoha from here?". Jiraiya grinned at the question. "It's a three day trip from here. But it won't be long". The two traded questions and answers for another half hour. Their eye lids slowly sinking lower and lower until Jiraiya insisted they should get some sleep. Groggily, they got up and went back inside, returning back into their state of slumber.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

5 days later at the Konoha Gates

In front of the great Konoha Gate, the two typical, bored guards of Konoha saw four blurred images in the distance. They seemed drained as they walked in the heat of the mid-day sun. One had white hair and was followed by three little children. One had blue hair, one had red hair, and one had orange hair. As the four stepped closer to the village, the two standing guard made it out to be the legendary Sannin, Jiraiya. Standing firm and showing a sign of respect, the two awaited the Sannin's approach along with the three children.

"Jiraiya-sama... I had heard that you decided to stay in the Land of Rain for some other business. Specifically, to train for a while I think? At least, that is what Tsunade-sama told me." Izumo spoke while tilting his head trying to get a better view of the cowering children. "Ha ya well, things got a bit out of hand there so I decided to come here instead." he said aloud happily scratching the back of his head. The three behind him tried to stay out of sight, but failed miserably. "Oh and by the way, since you were planning to stay in the Land of Rain, Tsunade herself was about to go on a short vacation from the war. You might be able to catch her. I recall her saying that she was going to leave sometime tomorrow morning." Izumo spoke again now directly facing Jiraiya. The white haired man grinned. "Thanks for notifying me. Don't tell her I'm here." he stated evilly. "Very well Jiraiya-sama. Nice to see that you are home." Kotetsu grinned.

The two guards opened the ginormous gates and the four walked into the great city of Konohagakure. _'Ill take them to see Naruto. I'm sure Naruto would like to have some new friends. They are about the same age I think...'_. His thoughts were interrupted as the orange haired boy's stomach belched powerfully. Nagato and Konan laughed as his stomach roared. "Jiraiya-sama im hungryyyy." Yahiko pleaded. "Can we please eat something? I'm dying for fish! Why didn't you just let me fish a little longer? We could ha-" he was interrupted again as his stomach continued its tantrum. The thoughts of food entered his mind it was followed up with his mouth drooling. Jiraiya chuckled audibly. "Okay we'll get something to eat, but I want you to meet someone first". The redhead hastily replied curiously, "Hmp? Who do you want us to meet, sensei?".

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

_'Man, why do I have to get the cooking stuff? I was just about to go and train with dad...'_ the blond thought and sighed as strolled through the town streets in gloom. He entered the grocery store saying hi to a few people on the way. He bought the things he needed and came back out with the things that his Okā-san had told him to get. With a handful of grocery bags, he faced back towards his house and leisurely started treading back. Then from within the streets, he heard someone calling him. "Naruto?". _'Who is that? He sounds so familiar...'._ "Naruto!". _'I know that voice. Could it be?'_. "Ero-Sennin?" the blond whispered. He turned around slowly to see the man waving his hands with a welcoming smile. "ERO-SENNIN!" the blond screamed as he dropped the bags and ran with a giant smile on his face towards his godfather. They stood in the middle of the street in a friendly hug.

"How ya been Naruto?"

"Awesome! Otō-san has been teaching me so much stuff! He was talking about teaching me his rasengan! I'm so excited!". He didn't notice the three other children behind his god father.

"Hmp? Who are they Ero-Sennin?" Naruto pointed and asked awkwardly.

"Haha! Well ya see? I brought them here to Konoha so they can become strong ninja like me! They had the guts to ask me haha. Can you believe that? They were shivering when they saw me!" the man declared rather brashly while using the whisper gesture with his hands.

"Hey! That's not what we said!" the orange haired boy exclaimed. His stomach growled again and this time it was loud enough even the nearby villagers laughed.

"Jiraiya-sama, can we just please eat something?" the blue haired girl pleaded. Naruto noticed her distress and could only smile at how adorable it was.

"Haha! Yeah okay." Jiraiya said in an apologetic tone as he had forgotten they were starving. He then looked at Naruto, "Come on Naruto. I want you to meet them."

"As long as you're paying, I'm in!" Naruto yelled aloud happily putting both hands behind his head. The little blue haired girl blushed a bit at his buoyant demeanor. _'Those whisker marks and his attitude is so cute.' _she thought to herself. Jiraiya dropped down his head in sadness. His wallet was going to be light, as Naruto had quite an appetite.

"So where are we going Ero-Sennin?"

"Hmmm... We'll go to Yakiniku! They have grilled fish there and these three have been craving for it."

"Barbeque? I haven't eaten that in awhile..." Then he remembered what he was supposed to do. "Actually Ero-Sennin, I have to give some stuff to Okā-san really quick. Save a spot for me!" And with that he clutched his bags off the ground and shifted to the opposite direction, sprinting and maneuvering through the somewhat crowded streets. Little did he know, the blue haired girl's face grew red like a tomato as he dashed away.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Jiraiya and the three were sitting at a side table with a grill fixed into the table. Several kinds of meat were scattered along the table alongwith chopsticks in front of every diner. Naruto walked in asking for Jiraiya's table and a waitress gladly showed him the way to it.

He sat down on the Jiraiya's side meanwhile the three squeezed into the other side. He then looked at the three and introduced himself. "I'm Naruto Namikaze!" pointing his thumb back himself.

The orange haired boy stuck his head forward and introduced himself. "I'm Yahiko!". The other two followed up and did the same. "I'm Konan!". She gave a cute smile to which Naruto blushed a bit. "Eh... My name is.. Nagato" he stuttered. Silence passed as the group devoured the servings of meat. "Say Ero-Sennin, how did you find these guys?" the blond finally asked.

"Well..." and the white haired man told the story to the blond. Meanwhile, the other three didn't bother to listen as they scarfed down the food and drink. Three days walk with not much to eat nor drink really drains you.

"Oh... Man that sucks. I'm sorry your parents passed away." Naruto mourned apologetically. "Its okay! We found Jiraiya-sama and he promised us to train us!" Yahiko shouted, now filled with lots of his favorite dishes. The perverted man chuckled. "Why do you call him Ero-Sennin, Naruto?" Nagato asked quietly. "Hmp? He didn't tell you? Haha well he likes to peek at naked women whenever we train or when he convinces me to go to with spas with him.". All the little ones giggled at that. "Haha real funny kiddo. Maybe I should remind them who wet the bed until he was five years old." the pervert countered. The three little ones only laughed even harder. "HEY! THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A SECRET BETWEEN YOU, ME, OKA-SAN, AND OTO-SAN!" he hollered as he grabbed his godfather's shirt and tugged him closer. "Okay okay! Chill out Naruto." the man raised his hands in a signal of surrender, still possessing a giant grin.

They finished eating and Jiraiya's wallet emptied a bit. Not only did Naruto go to town on his free barbeque dinner but the others as well. He now regretted skipping the night at staying by the river during the trip here. After paying the tab, he took them to meet his student. _'I'm sure he wouldn't mind. He's a nice a fella and his house can fit more than enough people.'_ the man snickered evilly.

*Knock Knock Knock*

Kushina opened the door surprised to see the five.

"Jiraiya-sama!" she exclaimed with a startled look. "I thought you were out of town." and gave a warm smile after.

"Haha yeah I was... long story though." he replied chuckling slightly.

"Who's at the door Kushina?" a voice from inside the house yelled.

"Its Jiraiya-sama and Naruto, Minato. And it seems he brought some of Naruto's friends over."

Minato stepped into view and looked at the three.

"I've never seen you guys before." He smiled at the three. "So what are your names?" he asked.

"I'm Yahiko!" he exclaimed.

"I'm Konan." she said with another cute smile.

"I'm... Nagato." he said timidly.

"Nice to meet you guys. I see you've met my son Naruto. He's one of a kind I tell you that. This here is Kushina, Naruto's mother." he pointed a finger at his Kā-san who smiled at the three.

"Nice to meet you too Kushina-san."

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

A few hours later

"So, that is what happened eh..." Minato looked down at the table then to the redhead boy who was now asleep on the couch along with the other kids. "Yeah, and since you are on your break from the war, I was wondering if you'd take them for a while. I'm not stationed in Konoha so I can't provide them of proper needs.". Kushina sat beside them listening closely. "Kushina... What do you think?" the tall blond looked to his wife. "As much as I'd like to Jiraiya-sama, I don't know if I can." she replied after a brief moment of silence. The white haired man glanced back at Minato, "Minato, you are the only one I can trust with this secret. Telling the Hokage would just put more stress on his job and I can't risk letting one of Danzo's dogs receiving this kind of intel.". The blond sighed. "Jiriaya-sensei... I still have to go to war and fill my last spot for next month.". "Nonsense! I can fill it for you! I am your sensei and I will do my best to aid you in your attempts to beat me!" he chuckled aloud. Minato turned his head and smiled as he viewed his son who was sleeping amongst the others, then he turned and gave a downcast look at his wife. "Kushina... Naruto's been asking for a sibling. He's already eight years old and lately we haven't had time to have another child due to this war. If we do this, we don't have to go through all the troubles of having another child." he stated wisely. His wife sat there pondering her thoughts. "Hmmm... alright Minato, Jiraiya-sama." The three smiled as they saw a bright future ahead of them for everyone. The savior(s) of the world were under the wings of the Minato, Konoha's no Kiiroi Senkō.

**Author's Note:** BAM THE END OF CHAPTER ONE! HOPED YOU LIKED IT CUZ I PUT A HELL OF A LOT OF WORK INTO IT! I FAILED MY FIRST WEEK OF SCHOOL CUZ I SPENT ALL MY TIME AT HOME WRITING! HAHA JK I DID FINE IN SCHOOL. LEAVE REVIEWS AND ALL THAT STUFF PLZ. NEW CHAPTER IN ABOUT A WEEK BUT IT WILL BE A DAILY ROUTINE JUST LIKE HOW I SAID IT WOULD BE! 200K+ WORDS HERE I COME! WOOT! **ALSO LOOKING FOR A BETA**!

Oh and for those of you who are wondering when did Minato and Tobi last time fight, well lets just say that they both didn't have their OP moves yet :P. It'll be revealed later in the story. If you are still confused to as how Naruto and the Ame orphans are so young, just let me put it this way. All of their ancestors saved their raging hormones for later in the years and did "it" later in life. Now just add the math. Also I've extended the times of peace between the Second and Third Shinobi World War from lets say 20 to like 30 or 35 to not just leave a giant gaping whole between a period of time compared to the canon and my story. And a reason why Tobi didn't attack Konoha when Naruto was born was because he didn't possess his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan yet. In here Konan and Naruto were step-siblings but they loved (or soon will) each other. I wouldn't really consider it incest and the people of Konoha will not judge it as much as people do in reality. I've already got chapter 2 done I just need to revise and edit it so it'll probably be up in about a day or two. REMEMBER TO LEAVE THE GOOD STUFFS!


End file.
